Talk:Team Goji
Which is which? Does anybody know which of them is Goji and which is the other guy? Also, I'm pretty sure the shirtless guy is the groups leader, so once we know his name (maybe via the credits?), we should change the teams name. Norleon (talk) 13:42, February 12, 2015 (UTC) :We can't because even the ending credits, they're listed as Suna shinobi. —[[User:Shakhmoot|'Shakhmoot']] (Talk) 13:45, February 12, 2015 (UTC) ::Great...well, maybe the names appear during one of the next episodes...Norleon (talk) 13:46, February 12, 2015 (UTC) :::omojuze seems to know which are which by first fallen and second fallen. Munchvtec (talk) 13:47, February 12, 2015 (UTC) ::::Let's wait then for the next episodes to see which is which. —[[User:Shakhmoot|'Shakhmoot']] (Talk) 13:48, February 12, 2015 (UTC) :::::For now, we can guess their names on which was fallen first, later, if they are named one by one, we can change back if we were wrong. If we'd do that, the orange-haired one is Goji. And Munchvtec, I don't know, I'm just using logic.--Omojuze (talk) 13:49, February 12, 2015 (UTC) ::::::Still no hint in the credits? Norleon (talk) 14:33, February 19, 2015 (UTC) :::::::There should be a name for the last member this week, he did use a technique and spoke more than the other suna-genin afterall.--Tzao (talk) 15:44, February 19, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::Sorry, all listed as Sunagakure Shinobi, as far as I'm aware. But there were signs that they could appear in the future (the third part of the exams), maybe then...--Omojuze (talk) 15:54, February 19, 2015 (UTC) So Studio Pierrot has published these information sketches about the new genin. Is anyone able to identify any names for the members of this team and the three that accompanied them? As far as I see it, they are simply labeled as "Suna-nin 1 - 6"..... :/ Norleon (talk) 13:39, April 30, 2015 (UTC) :Yup, looks like they are indeed.--Omojuze (talk) 13:43, April 30, 2015 (UTC) ::That means that either they're even less important than we thought, or that they don't want to give away their names because they still have a part to play. Omnibender - Talk - 00:54, May 1, 2015 (UTC) Unnamed Teammate So should we create an article for him, and if so, what should we call it? --Sarutobii2 (talk) 16:20, May 21, 2015 (UTC) :I mean, im not against an article being made. 17:01, May 21, 2015 (UTC) ::No because, like the rest of his team, he wasn't relevant enough (and frankly, there's no need). Can't we like do a slideshow of the facepics of all 3 team-mates in the team page and make it done deal?--Omojuze (talk) 17:11, May 21, 2015 (UTC) :::We can just add what he did on the team's article. I knew this was gonna happen but at least for once it wasn't me recommended the page be made lol. Munchvtec (talk) 17:15, May 21, 2015 (UTC) ::::Yeah, or that. Actually, the creation of the unnamed Suna genin was proposed a long time ago, but it was decided to wait and see whether they'll be named. And, to tell the truth, I also would like to have an article for that guy (and the other three Suna genin), but unnamed characters are considered bad, unless relevant.--Omojuze (talk) 17:18, May 21, 2015 (UTC) :::::You are aware we have articles for unnamed characters who have barely any dialog and only appeared in 1 episode? Compared to them this character is pretty relevant--Sarutobii2 (talk) 17:20, May 21, 2015 (UTC) ::::::I would like to ask for you to link me some, as they need to get deleted then. It has been decided that not relevant to the story unnamed characters are to be deleted. And how come would you say that a fodder filler character is notable in the story because I for sures like to hear that? (And if you link Kabuto's Sensei, he's notable, being Orochimaru's student xD)--Omojuze (talk) 17:24, May 21, 2015 (UTC) Don't link people that are in the data books either. lol Munchvtec (talk) 17:25, May 21, 2015 (UTC) :The only reason I'm for an article being made for him is because said unnamed teammate used this, which is something of worth I guess. Besides, we have "Kabuto's sensei" article, so why not? Not sure what we'd name him though.--Mina talk | 18:32, May 21, 2015 (UTC)